


I make a list, to clear my mind, just to find you into my heart.

by Melipedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lists, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, first work in eng, i cant tag, i just love otabek, maybe in a sequel?, yuri list of things about otabek, yuri loves him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: Yuri make a list of things he knows about Otabek to understend his feelings, but he already knows the true.





	I make a list, to clear my mind, just to find you into my heart.

Yuri has a list of things about Otabek

  
1) He has a lots of friends in Amalty, mostly rink mates or some childhood friends who work with him.  
/But no one is like Yuri/  
Yuri also knows that he’s bad, very bad with Kazan names, he always misgenders them! Like who’s the girl? Serik? Or Sezim? Are they a gay couple? Yuri couldn’t tell it until he met them in Amalty.  
/Yuri liked them, but there is only one Kazan man (person in general) in his heart/

2)He is a really good DJ, pretty popular in the club he uses to work at sometimes, between a competition and a visit to Russia.  
/Yuri really loves Otabek’s playlist and seeing him play just for him but hates that he missed so much shows being underage or away for competitions around the world./

3)For being a figure skater and a DJ he doesn’t like to dance.  
/Even Yuri loves how he moves around to the time while he’s cooking , shaking his ass , boiling some eggs . Counts as dancing? Sure it does or why would Yuri look at him? Absolutely not for his glorious ass, no way/

4) He sleeps with a teddy bear, an old one, but keeps every peluche fans throw him at competitions.   
/The first time they shared a bed ,Otabek had to get up in the middle of the night because he missed his teddy. Yuri found it terribly adorable and mocked him for waking him up for a stuffed bear. “Yuri” He said “I can’t sleep without hugging him! It’s like I take away your pillow! Try to sleep without a pillow after 19 years!” “You could just hugged me you dumbass!” Or maybe Yuri was just jealous./

5) Apparently Otabek is a sex god (when he’s not sleeping with the stuffed bear). The first time Yuri heard about it they were face timing while practicing and his rink mates brought the argument up. Even De La Iglesias and fucking JJ said something about it during a banquette, after too many drinks to celebrate Yuri’s gold and Beka’s bronze in a competition in Vancouver. When Yuri asked, Beka just said that he enjoys occasional sex, but he’s very selective with his partners and that for him sex doesn’t really matters ,he _has done it_ just for the pleasure of his body, not for the pleasure of his mind.   
/Yuri doesn’t understand it completely, but he would offer himself as a volunteer and discover the truth, for science of course, for the community good, not because he wants to fuck his best friends since he was fifteen./

6)He has more facial expressions that the world could imagine. He can smile, laugh, get sad, hungry, angry, concerned, worry /especially when Yuri is up to something/ , he has seen him cry a couple of times, tears of joy, of pain, of frustration for a jump he couldn’t land /and always feels so bad that Yuri promised to himself that he would never make him cry and to be there to cheer him up/.

7) A bunch of other stuff like he drinks tea in the weekends so he could relax and enjoy more sleep. He likes cats but his sister is allergic to them so he can’t take one while he is in Amalty. He is taking an online degree in History. He loves motorbikes , but doesn’t own one, when he is in Kazakhstan he usually uses his grandpa’s. His grandpa and Yuri’s meet during military service ( and practically organized their wedding when they meet again in Russia during an holiday/competition). He didn’t date anyone since they meet (almost 4 years ago now). He( Yuri) is totally, unconditionally, irremediably in love with him.   
/And Otabek is too, but this is another story./

 

 

Bonus : Otabesk’s nickname Beka, Beks, Otabae, Otabear (non properly him, but the teddy bear), Otacat, Otababy, Otabike, Otagrumpy, DJ TB (teddy bear), Hero of Kazakhstan, Dark Horse, Yuri Plisetsky’s boyfriend (hopefully they both think)

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, my first work in eng! Im so exited!   
> I want to thanks Jacky cecause she the best beta ever? and she the best ever at writing? (https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissIole/pseuds/DrJackAndMissIole) (chek her out ;) )  
> I dont realy have notes about the ff, i wrote it during a lesson weeks ago, i dont realy knows if it good enoght to be posted, but im so exited for my first work in eng that i don give a shit B) Maby i will write a sequel? Otababy pov?  
> Notes are not beted of course, they are like a big typos, just ignore them  
> For question make a coment , ill answer you when i gat the notification  
> I realy love kudos, so please, leaves all the kudos you want <3


End file.
